castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:Castlevania/Block 2
Stage 4 As you arrive, you can collect the Boomerang sub-weapon, but it is recommended you keep the Holy Water. Climb the stairs and break the wall on the right: kneel inside the hole to make a bonus item appear on the floor. Collect it and go back up. Kill the guard and the bat, and continue your ascend. Keep moving upwards in the next screen. Jump to the left and kill the knight awaiting down (use your Holy Water). Destroy the last block of the platform to make a Double Shot appear: this upgrade this very good as it allows you to shoot two sub-weapons one after the other. Jump to the left and kill the guard from a safe distance. Keep going to the left to reach a door. Stage 5 The corridor is infected with Medusa Heads, so try to avoid them by crouching or jumping. You can also kill them. One of the candles contains a Knife sub-weapon: try not to take it. Jump over the platform and proceed to the left. Take the stairs. Next screen can be dangerous, as Medusa Heads can push you to your death. Wait for those nasty enemies and jump over the pits to avoid them. Keep doing this until your reach a platform to go upwards. Kill the guards and jump on the platform. Go to the left then and time your jumps between the Medusa Heads and the moving platforms. Note you can skip this risky section by taking some damage: once on the third platform, wait for a Medusa Head to come and jump on it. You need to wait and take the hit when the Head is beneath you. This way, you'll get to the upper platform and will avoid all the moving platforms. Stage 6 Destroy the block on the right to get some health back. The next trap is deadly: spikes will go up and down and if you touch them, you'll die, no matter how high your health is. The trick is to jump when the first one starts rising and quickly go to safety. You can avoid them by crouching, especially for the second one. Take your time and proceed to the left. A Double Shot is hidden in the two blocks on the floor, but if you kept the first one, you'll get the even more powerful Triple Shot! Move upwards and kill the Bone Heads from a safe distance. Note you can whip the fireballs, or use a sub-weapon to destroy them. Proceed to the right, avoid the ghosts, and take the stairs. The next corridor isn't hard, just avoid the Medusa Heads and you'll reach the second boss! Medusa won't wake immediately, so prepare in consequence (you have a few seconds). Once she's ready, toss Holy Water to immobilize her and use your whip to damage her. Jump over the little snakes. If you get blocked in a corner, jump over her and go away. Repeat this technique to defeat her and end this block! Category:Castlevania Walkthroughs